Unfinished Business
by F-Kondios
Summary: Akibat kereta malam, sebuah peristiwa traumatik harus dilihatnya kembali tepat di ujung hidungnya . Terlilit masalah dengan orang yang sudah mati pun adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan . [05 - "Kali ini giliranku ."] Supranatural AU, MarJean . First fic, mohon bantuannya .
1. Memori

_Yo, minna! :D__  
__Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom SnK... Entah kenapa saya kepincut habis sama JeanMarco setelah nonton episode 13-14 ;_;_

Jadi... eh... _Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Seorang mahasiswa tengah berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang peron, menghitung urutan gerbong satu persatu hingga tiba di depan gerbong terakhir—secarik tiket yang dipegangnya menunjukkan tempat duduknya di dalam sana. Dimasukinya gerbong itu, kemudian ia ambil kursi terdekat dengan pintu.

Jean menghela nafas lega. Ia periksa arlojinya; pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Beruntung masih ada kereta yang masih mau melayani penumpang larut malam begini, tepat pemberangkatan terakhir pula.

Stasiun radio dimana dia bekerja sambilan malam ini memintanya untuk menggantikan posisi salah satu rekan penyiarnya, Connie, yang terpaksa absen untuk merawat ibunya yang opname di rumah sakit. Jam siarannya dari pukul enam sampai delapan pun harus ketambahan satu seperempat jam. Setelah selesai, Jean langsung berlari menuju stasiun kereta yang untungnya tidak begitu jauh dan segera memesan tiket.

Jean membaca tiketnya lagi kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak seperti gerbong-gerbong di depan, gerbong keempat ini tergolong sepi. Seorang bapak-bapak kantoran yang duduk di kursi seberang, dua wanita yang duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari bapak tadi dengan buku di tangan mereka masing-masing, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang tertidur di pojok serta dirinya lah yang menjadi penumpang saat ini. Seorang kernet memasuki gerbong untuk memeriksa tiket mereka masing-masing, kemudian berlalu setelah tugasnya selesai.

Tak lama kemudian kereta pun melaju. Karena melewati dua kali berhenti, perjalanan membutuhkan waktu lima belas hingga dua puluh menit untuk mencapai Distrik 3 Kota Trost yang menjadi tempat tujuan Jean di mana apartemennya berada.

Bosan menunggu, mahasiswa berambut cokelat susu dengan potongan bawah yang tipis itu mengeluarkan sebuah manga dari tas ranselnya yang dibeli sepulang kuliah tadi siang. Ia pun terlarut dalam ceritanya yang menegangkan, sayang konsentrasinya buyar setelah pria kantoran yang duduk di seberangnya tadi memanggil, "Hei, nak."

"Ya, pak?"

"Pulang kuliah malam?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, tidak..." Jean membatasi halaman terakhir yang dibaca sebelum menutup manganya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Barusan saya selesai kerja sambilan. Harusnya selesai jam delapan tadi, tapi saya terpaksa mengganti posisi teman saya. Ada apa memangnya, pak?"

Pria kantoran berambut pirang bermata sipit itu terenyum singkat, "Bukan apa-apa. Jarang saja saya lihat mahasiswa mau pulang malam naik kereta. Biasanya mereka lebih memilih menginap di rumah teman—akh!"

Jean meringis miris melihat pria di hadapannya mendadak berhenti bicara setelah lidahnya tergigit keras. Pria itu cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong jasnya untuk menyeka darah yang menetes.

"Yang barusan abaikan saja."

Jean tertawa kaku, "Eh—baiklah..."

"Ah, iya. Saya jadi ingat sesuatu."

Jean menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Pada saat itu juga, kereta berhenti dan pintu keluar pun terbuka. Pria yang mengajaknya berbincang sejenak tadi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, begitu pula dengan dua penumpang wanita tadi yang memutuskan untuk keluar duluan. Kini hanya Jean dan orang yang masih tidur di pojok gerbong yang masih menetap di kursinya masing-masing.

"Tetaplah berdo'a, nak. Hati-hati kalau di sini sendirian. Apa lagi kalau malam," dengan itu, si pria kantoran pun turun dari gerbong.

**. . .**

**Unfinished Business**

_Warning: Horor gagal. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Shonen-ai_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by F_Crosser_

**_. . ._**

**_1. Memori_**

**_. . ._**

Jean berkedip sebelum mengangguk ragu. Apa maksudnya? Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau pulang malam itu memang harus hati-hati. Perampok? Penculik? Jean mendengus. Ia sudah belajar ilmu bela diri sejak SMP dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Belum lagi ditambah _parkour _yang ia tekuni mulai SMA. Jean menyeringai untuk dirinya sendiri; pengacau tengik kelas teri seperti mereka pasti sudah lari tunggang-langgang setelah menerima beberapa tonjok dan tendangan darinya saja.

"Bapak tadi benar."

Jean tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke kanan, mendapati pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang tertidur tadi kini sedang menatap langit-langit gerbong.

"Bukannya tadi kau tidur?" tanya Jean.

Dengan suara halus dan pelan si pemuda menjawab, "Aku tidak tidur... Sebenarnya aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku saja. Maaf sudah menguping..."

"Tak apa lah. Bukan hal besar, juga. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, tahu?" balas Jean sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Pemuda tadi tertawa singkat. Hening menyapa mereka sementara kereta kembali melaju ke tempat pemberhentian ke dua. Merasa sudah tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, Jean kembali membaca manganya.

Tujuh halaman kemudian, pemuda di pojok tadi bergumam, "Kenapa..."

Jean melirik sejenak kepadanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa... Aku merasa kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya...?" tanya pemuda tadi pelan, pandangannya masih menerawang ke atas dan kepalanya disandarkan di kursi.

Jean melongo. "Kamu salah orang, kali. Jujur saja, aku juga sering lihat orang yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan sahabatku yang meninggal ditabrak kereta lima tahun lalu. Tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, orang itu tetap saja bukan dia," katanya kemudian.

"Hm..." Pemuda tadi menggumam.

Jean menghela nafas lesu, pandangannya diarahkan ke sepasang sepatu kets yang ia kenakan. "Heh. Setiap itu terjadi, ingatanku melayang ke masa lalu dan perasaanku pun campur aduk. Aku sangat menghargainya. Dia hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamiku, kau tahu. Kusadari kalau aku ini egois dan mau enaknya sendiri, tapi... Dia menganggapi itu semua hanya dengan senyuman dan tawanya. Dia selalu ada di sampingku entah apapun keadaannya. Dia bisa untuk tidak menilaiku dari luar dan... Jujur, semakin lama aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik karenanya. Tapi gara-gara aku... Semuanya hilang begitu saja..."

"Kenapa... bisa begitu?"

"Waktu itu masa SMA... aku dan dia berangkat sekolah bersama. Kami terburu-buru. Kalau saja aku mau sabar menunggu kereta untuk lewat lebih dulu... Aku takkan menerobos palangnya dan membiarkan dia mendorongku ke seberang tepat sebelum dirinya disambar..."

Setelah itu tak ada satupun yang berbicara, hingga Jean menggagap, "Eh—AARGH! M-Maaf! Aku k-kelepasan... A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Satu tawa kecil dari pemuda di pojok itu memotong Jean dari ucapannya. "Tidak apa-apa... Kau nampaknya sangat dekat dengannya, ya..."

Jean pun mengiyakan. Ia menoleh pada si pemuda asing berambut hitam pendek yang masih saja menatap langit-langit, kini dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tetap terlihat meskipun dari samping.

Tunggu sebentar.

Jean memicingkan matanya. Ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang agak... Aneh.

Pertama, ia perhatikan pakaiannya. Kemejanya hitam legam, berlengan panjang dan berkerah shanghai, berhiaskan aksen putih berupa kancing dan ornamen-ornamen melengkung yang terdapat di kerahnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu yang serasi pula. Biasa. Tapi entah mengapa Jean seperti melihat rentetan kata 'tidak normal' keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tiap bagiannya.

Kedua, perilakunya. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa ia tidak menoleh padanya sedikitpun ketika berbicara dan memilih untuk tetap memandang ke atas? Pemuda itu juga terlihat lemah seperti orang sakit, terdengar dari cara bicaranya dan kulit yang pucat. Untuk apa orang sakit pergi malam-malam begini? Sendirian, pula!

Maka, Jean pun memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sedikit lebih jauh. "Kau... tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya sejenak menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau nampak... Tak sehat," lanjut Jean.

"Haha... Perasaanmu saja, mungkin?" balas si pemuda itu santai. Ketenangan pun kembali mengisi gerbong yang sepi itu.

Sayang Jean tidak merasakan demikian. Hawa tidak menyenangkan mulai bermunculan di sekitarnya. Ia pun teringat kalimat si bapak-bapak kantoran tadi.

.

'_Teruslah berdo'a, nak. Hati-hati kalau di sini sendirian. Apa lagi kalau malam.'_

_._

Jean menatap lurus ke arah jendela kereta yang menampakkan lampu-lampu bangunan yang mulai mati satu per satu. Bayangan dirinya yang terpantul memperlihatkan raut mukanya yang semakin lama semakin tegang, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan gerbong ini.

Tunggu...

Bayangan?

Jean melirik ke arah si lelaki muda yang tetap saja di posisi yang sama sebelum kembali melirik ke arah jendela.

Tak ada pantulan siapapun di bagian terpojok gerbong.

Jean menelan ludah, frekuensi detak jantungnya meningkat, Keringat dingin pun bercucuran.

Kereta pun berhenti. Ia tersadar kalau ia sudah tiba di tujuannya setelah terdengar pengumuman dari intercom. Cepat-cepat ia menyelempangkan tas ranselnya sebelum berdiri. Tinggal selangkah lagi berada di ambang pintu, ia merasakan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh orang lain.

Perlukah disebutkan juga kalau tangan itu begitu... Dingin?

Suara halus pemuda misterius tadi terdengar jelas tepat di belakang Jean, "Maaf... siapa namamu?"

Debat internal pun terjadi dalam diri sang mahasiswa. Harus atau tidakkah ia memberitahu namanya saja kepada orang asing di belakangnya? Pemuda tadi tak terlihat seperti orang kriminal, hanya saja memiliki kehadiran yang semakin lama semakin mengusik ketenangannya.

Dia asing, Jean! Namun di saat yang bersamaan, dia terasa begitu... familiar.

Dasar lidah kelewat jujur, Jean pun menjawab, "J-Jean." Suaranya sedikit gemetar. "Jean... K-Kirschtein."

"Ah... Ternyata benar itu kau."

"A-apa maksudmu?! Kau semakin lama semakin—!" Jean berbalik dan detik itu juga ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

Kini Jean bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa pemuda berpakaian serba hitam tadi. Tinggi lebih tiga senti dari dirinya. Rambut hitam pendek belah tengah. Rahang yang tegas namun juga lembut secara bersamaan. Tak lupa juga dengan senyuman manis serta bintik-bintik di pipi yang Jean rindukan sejak lama.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah...

Matanya. Pancaran hangat iris hazel yang biasa Jean rasakan kini begitu redup, seakan-akan tidak bisa menerangi sklera mata si pemuda yang segelap lubang hitam.

Jean mundur selangkah dengan kaku, mencoba memastikan kenampakan penuh seseorang di hadapannya kini.

"T-tidak mungkin..." gumam mahasiswa berdarah Perancis-Jerman itu.

Mata coklat keemasaannya membulat horor setelah menangkap bahwa si pemuda telah kehilangan wajah dan badan sisi kanannya. Semacam benang-benang hitam yang melayang-layang layaknya asap keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Senyuman lebar pun merekah perlahan di wajah setengah utuh pemuda itu. Suaranya yang parau-halus-basah mampu membuat bulu kuduk leher berdiri. "Jean... Ini aku, Marco."

Jean kehilangan suaranya. Dia ingin melepas tangan kirinya yang masih dipegang oleh 'sesuatu' yang mengaku sahabat lamanya yang meninggal lima tahun lalu itu, namun tidak bisa. Dinginnya tangan 'pemuda' itu membekukan persendiannya di tempat.

Sorotan mata 'Marco' yang masih utuh berubah sendu. "Kamu sudah lupa, Jean...? Marco... Marco Bodt... Sahabatmu!"

"B-b-bukan..." Jean pun mendapatkan suaranya kembali meskipun tersendat-sendat. "K-kau b-bukan M-Marco!"

"Apa...?"

Jean menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "J-jangan—Jangan, k-kumohon—a-ampun—menjauh dariku—"

"Jean, apa maksudmu...?"

Adrenalin memuncak. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah teriakan penuh teror yang membahana di seluruh penjuru stasiun dari seorang mahasiswa yang keluar dari gerbong kereta, mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi tempat itu.

Sementara itu 'orang' yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menatap pintu keluar yang Jean lalui dengan tatapan sayu. "Maaf... Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu terbiasa..." bisiknya sebelum melebur menjadi kepulan asap hitam dan menghilang.

# # # # # **TBC? **# # # # #

* * *

___Inspirasi fic ini sebenernya hasil stalk TL-nya (arwah) santri Al-Sekoting_** arwahmarkonah_..._**something _tentang arwah Marko yang gentayangan habis mati ditabrak H*monorail bangkit lagi dalam keadaan separuh utuh dan hobi ngikutin orang—dan pendapat teman saya tentang bagaimana reaksi Joko—eh, Jean kalau dia diikutin arwah sahabatnya sendiri. Ya sudah, jadilah fic gaje ini :'D_

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

_Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	2. Dosa

_Yo, minna! :D  
__Saya nggak menyangka kalau fic ini bakal mendapat view 50+ ... Jadi, makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca fic gaje ini~ :')__  
_

_Special thanks buat _**saerusa, Verucca lucifer, **_dan _**NatureMature **_atas review kalian~ Makasih udah bikin saya semangat ngelanjut fic ini! :D  
Iya, Markonah-errr-Marco memang punya semacam masalah dengan Jean, tapi- (nanti aja deh, ndak ngasih spoiler /plak)_

Okay, on to the story!

* * *

"—stein... Kirschtein... KIRSCHTEIN!"

_**BRAK**_

Jean sontak mengangkat kepalanya dari meja setelah merasakan getaran hebat dari benturan antara tangan dan kayu tepat di samping wajahnya barusan. Seisi kelas pun hening, semua pasang mata tertuju ke arah seorang mahasiswa yang duduk lesu di deretan tengah dekat jendela serta Pak Dosen yang menatap si mahasiswa malang tadi dengan heran bercampur kecewa.

"Sudah tiga kali saya mendapatimu tertidur di kelas ini. Biasanya juga kau duduk paling depan dan paling bersemangat untuk mengikuti perkuliahan saya. Apa ada masalah dengan cara mengajar saya bagimu akhir-akhir ini, Kirschtein?"

"M-maaf, Profesor Dawk," ucap Jean. "Kemarin saya mengalami malam yang sungguh... ugh, ya ampun..." desahnya lesu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat.

Nile Dawk, dosen mata kuliah Prosedur Sipil yang Jean ikuti pagi itu, menggeleng kesal. "Kau adalah siswa terbaik di fakultas ini, Kirschtein. Temui saya di kantor setelah kuliah selesai," pungkasnya sebelum kembali mengajar.

Jean mengamati sekitar dari sudut matanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya khawatir, namun ada juga yang berada di pojokan sibuk menahan tawa. Peduli amat—yang jelas untuk pertama kalinya seorang Jean Kirschtein berurusan dengan dosen hanya karena masalah trivial.

Oh, sungguh pengalaman yang baik untuk memulai hari...

**. . .**

**Unfinished Business**

_Warning: Horor gagal. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Shonen-ai_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

**_. . ._**

**_2. Dosa_**

**_. . ._**

"Tidak biasanya mukamu selusuh ini, Jean."

"Diam kau, Thomas."

Kedua mahasiswa fakultas hukum itu berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor gedung lantai dua, di mana mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas perkuliahan Hukum Internasional siang itu.

"Semalam kenapa, memang?" tanya Thomas.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," balas Jean dingin.

"Serius? Kamu terlihat seperti orang yang barusan mengalami mimpi buruk. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Jean berhenti melangkah dan menatap Thomas lelah. "Iya. Benar. Benar. Dan maaf, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri entah bagaimana caranya."

"Ayolah—"

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang seharusnya sudah mati muncul di hadapanmu begitu saja?" tantang Jean sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hah?!" Thomas menatap Jean keheranan, "M-Maksudmu? Kau membicarakan tentang hantu atau semacamnya, begitu?"

Jean hanya melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Thomas menggeleng ragu. "Jangan bercanda, Jean. Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri kalau dirimu adalah orang yang realis, dan aku akui itu—mana mungkin orang macam kamu bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal seperti itu? Kau pun mengatakan itu seakan-akan—mempercayainya!"

"Itu dia yang kumaksud," kata Jean membenarkan, membuat kedua mata Thomas membulat seketika. Jean menghela nafas sebelum menatap langit-langit koridor, bergumam, "Aku sendiri juga mulai ragu apakah aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir normal."

"Eh... heheh... mungkin semalam kamu memang mengalami mimpi yang _sangat_ buruk, Jean—maksudku di sini mimpi yang sungguhan..."

Jean mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi itu yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Percaya atau tidak, ya... terserah kamu," pungkasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Thomas yang masih berdiri di tempat, mengamati punggung temannya yang kian menjauh dengan khawatir.

Jean menuruni tangga dan sampailah ia di lantai satu, kemudian menyusuri beberapa koridor sebelum tiba di depan pintu kantor dosen. Dengan malas ia mengetuk tiga kali dan setelah menunggu sejenak, seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang kelimis membukakan pintunya dari dalam.

"Selamat siang, Profesor Smith. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Profesor Dawk," Jean menyapa.

"Oh, ya. Dia sudah menunggumu," balas Profesor Smith seraya melebarkan pintu, "Mari masuk, Kirschtein."

Ruang dosen cukup sepi siang ini. Dari lima belas meja, hanya lima saja yang dihuni pemiliknya. Yang lainnya ditinggal entah untuk makan siang, mengajar, atau mungkin memang sedang tidak berada di kampus. Langsung saja Jean berjalan menuju ke meja Profesor Dawk yang terletak dekat dengan jendela belakang ruangan.

Profesor Dawk berhenti mengetik di laptopnya ketika melihat Jean telah berdiri di samping mejanya. Ia pun menyimpan pekerjaannya, kemudian menarik kursi kosong milik dosen lain yang kebetulan absen sehingga muridnya dapat duduk nyaman sebelum diskusi dimulai.

Dosen berkumis dan berjenggot tipis itu mengamati Jean sekilas sebelum berkata, "Performamu tampak tidak baik hari ini."

"Saya mengetahui itu, profesor," balas Jean lesu.

"Punya alasan yang masuk akal, Kirschtein?" tanya Profesor Dawk tajam.

Jean menghirup nafas berat hingga bahunya terangkat sebelum melempar pandangan ke arah permukaan meja. "Saya rasa tidak, profesor," jawabnya.

"Lalu? Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau berperilaku seperti tadi?"

"Saya yakin Anda takkan mempercayai alasan saya."

"Kau belum bercerita apa-apa, Kirschtein. Bagaimana saya bisa mempercayai alasanmu kalau begini?"

Jean terkekeh pelan. Mengatakan 'saya bertemu hantu setengah badan yang sangat mirip dengan sahabat saya di kereta tadi malam' tidak akan mungkin bisa diterima nalar dosen berlogika tinggi seperti Nile Dawk. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Jean tidak tahu akan membuat alasan apa lagi pada saat itu kecuali memberitahu apa adanya.

"Sebelumnya, apakah profesor pernah membaca cerita fantasi-supranatural atau semacamnya?" Jean memulai.

Alis kiri Profesor Dawk terangkat. "Saya tidak tertarik dongeng macam itu sejak saya masih anak-anak sekalipun. Kenapa? Semalam kau dikejar-kejar hantu, begitu? Sampai jadi seperti ini, hm?" sindirnya.

"Ya."

Kali ini kedua alis dosennya terangkat.

"Lebih tepatnya... 'Sesuatu' yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah sahabat saya. Padahal dia sudah lama meninggal," Jean menjelaskan, memandang lurus ke wajah dosennya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Profesor Dawk menyeringai sinis, "Jangan bergurau, Kirschtein. Hantu itu tidak ada. Berhentilah berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh."

"Lalu saya harus membuat alasan apa lagi, profesor?" tanya Jean dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Lawan bicaranya pun menyipitkan mata, tidak mau kalah, "Kalau kamu merasa dirimu tidak berbohong, berikan saya bukti secepat—"

_**BRUK.**_

Mereka berhenti bicara, spontan menoleh pada sebuah wadah kumpulan arsip di meja yang mendadak jatuh sehingga kumpulan kertas dan map di dalamnya berserakan di lantai.

"Jika kalian memiliki masalah pribadi, lebih baik jika kalian lakukan itu di luar dan tak perlu juga dengan aksi membanting barang seperti yang barusan."

Profesor Dawk mendengus kesal, kemudian melirik Profesor Smith yang sedang berdiri menikmati teh hangat sambil memandang keluar jendela. "Irvin, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" ujarnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Mau sekesal apapun kau, bukan berarti kau harus memarahinya seperti tadi," balas Profesor Smith.

"Tidak ada yang menyentuh wadahnya, Profesor Smith..."

Kalimat Jean barusan membuat pria yang disebut melirik bingung kepada satu-satunya mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Profesor Dawk tidak menjatuhkannya. Itu..." Jean memandang wadah arsip tadi curiga, "... Jatuh sendiri."

Jean merasakan hawa dingin familiar itu kembali menyelimuti di detik berikutnya.

.

"_Tenanglah, Jean. Dosenmu hanya butuh bukti kecil."_

.

Reflek ia menoleh kebelakang kaget, mencari seseorang yang membisikinya. Sayang, ia hanya mendapati meja dosen yang kosong di mana terdapat teh Profesor Smith diletakkan di atasnya.

Profesor Smith nampak waspada. Setelah memastikan tidak ada hal janggal terjadi lagi, ia berkata, "Saya pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya... siapa tahu ini menjadi titik terang penyelesaian masalahmu, Kirschtein."

Jean menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Profesor Smith. "H-hal yang bagaimana?"

Profesor Smith menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya saya juga tidak begitu percaya dengan dunia metafisik atau supranatural, tapi... dengar-dengar jika ada arwah yang kembali ke dunia ini setelah meninggal, berarti dia masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai. Bisa saja keinginan, tugas atau bahkan karena... ulah orang lain."

"Maksudnya 'ulah orang lain'?" tanya Jean ragu.

"Hutang? Hal yang belum tersampaikan, mungkin? Bisa jadi apa aja, yang jelas hal-hal menyangkut si arwah dan orang lain yang sempat bermasalah dengannya saat ia masih hidup, sayang hal itu belum terselesaikan hingga kematiannya. Tapi, hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar adalah... Dendam."

Entah kenapa satu kata terakhir itu menghunjam begitu keras di jantung Jean.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Irvin? Meskipun kau bilang barusan kalau kau bukan orang yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, kenapa justru—" Sekelebat angin dingin bertiup tepat di leher belakang Profesor Dawk dan membungkamnya seketika.

Dia mulai paranoid. Jean mulai bergerak-gerik di kursinya seperti akan mengambil ancang-ancang. Namun persendian kedua kakinya tertahan untuk mengambil inisiasi bergerak kabur dari ruangan.

Jadi, selama ini ia diikuti?!

Jean mulai menyapu pandang setiap sudut ruangan, antara berharap bisa menemukan posisi 'sesuatu' yang ditemuinya semalam pada saat ini atau tidak—yang terakhir sepertinya jauh lebih baik. Meja. Lemari. Tembok. Sosok hitam. Lemari arsip. Meja—

Jean kembali melihat celah antara tembok dan lemari arsip. Kosong.

"S-Sialan—dimana kau..." gumam Jean takut-takut. Nafasnya tercekat ketika ia merasakan tangan yang begitu halus menempel di pipinya untuk dielus pelan.

.

"_Aku selalu berada di belakangmu, Jean..."_

_._

Jean mengibaskan tangannya untuk menampar 'tangan' tadi hanya berakhir bertemu dengan udara bebas, "M-minggir kau—Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" seorang dosen yang duduk di dekat lemari arsip berdiri kemudian menghadap si mahasiswa beserta dua dosen yang bersamanya.

"M-maaf p-profesor! Sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu... Lalu, Profesor Smith... T-terima k-kasih informasinya!" dengan itu Jean mengakhiri pertemuan secara sepihak lalu mengambil tasnya dan lari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Profesor Dawk dan Profesor Smith yang saling bertukar pandang ngeri terhadap satu mahasiswa itu.

.

**= sirupmarjan =**

**.**

"Hei!"

"Astaga! Lihat jalan, woi!"

"Itu Kirschtein kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu?! Dis sudah begitu sejak tadi pagi!"

"Heh, sembarangan! Koridor milik bersama, bego!"

Jean tetap melaju, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memisuhi namanya lantaran didesak, didorong atau disenggol—baik sengaja maupun tidak. Mereka harus segera memberinya jalan agar bisa segera keluar dari mimpi buruk yang ternyata belum juga usai.

Ia terus berlari-lari panik menyusuri koridor gedung tak tentu arah. Jean bahkan mengikuti saran instingnya yang kacau; ketika ia tiba tepat di depan pintu toilet pria, dibukalah pintunya sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan kasar. Untung saja saat itu toilet sedang kosong. Pemuda bermata cokelat keemasan itu pun bersandar pada pintu, menahan dengan punggungnya agar tak ada seorangpun yang masuk dan melihat kondisinya sekarang.

Kelopak matanya melebar, pupilnya menyusut. Nafasnya begitu pendek dan memburu, keringat mulai membanjiri dahi hingga lehernya. Tangan kanan menggenggam dada kirinya kuat-kuat hingga melusuhkan kemeja hijau kusam yang ia kenakan; usaha yang tergolong sia-sia untuk menormalkan pacu jantung yang meningkat drastis. Kakinya yang telah kuat membawanya berlarian semakin lama semakin lunak layaknya jeli, membuat Jean harus memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhaan..." desahnya. Tak kuat membiarkan matanya untuk terus terbuka, ia memejamkannya. Berharap setelah dibuka kembali, ia sudah berada di kasurnya yang nyaman dan empuk.

Menit pertama demi menit berikutnya pun berlalu, Jean masih membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada daun pintu dengan kedua kaki diluruskan. Selama itu, ia juga merasakan jantung dan nafasnya yang semakin rileks. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jean menghela nafas lega dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya kembali...

Untuk disapa oleh sosok setengah badan 'sahabat lama' yang tersenyum ramah tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar... Jean?"

Jean menganga, namun tak seberkas suara sekecil apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah setengah utuh di hadapannya berubah masam, tangan kirinya yang masih lengkap pun digerakkan di depan muka Jean.

Jean merasakannya; atmosfir dingin mencekam itu menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pun menggigil lebih parah ketika tangan pucat itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum bergerak ke rahang bawah untuk diangkat sedikit, sukses menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, "Nah, begini lebih baik—"

Mendadak Jean mengibaskan tangan dengan niat menampar tangan makhluk setengah badan itu, sayang tembus begitu saja seperti menyentuh benda gas.

"S-siapa—M-makhluk m-m-macam apa kau—Berani-beraninya m-mengambil w-wujud M-Marco B-Bodt d-di hadapanku..." geram Jean terbata-bata setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin... Aku memang Marco Bodt..." jawab sosok di depannya.

Jean menggeleng keras, kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas fokus dari penampakan 'Marco' di hadapannya, "T-tidak... Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah Marco. Yang sudah mati... Takkan bisa kembali lagi. A-apalagi... Apalagi dengan wujud seperti ini!"

Iris cokelat redup itu menatap lantai, sedih, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dikembalikan lagi ke dunia dalam wujud begini, Jean..."

"P-pokoknya aku menolak menganggapmu Marco Bodt! L-lalu, pikirkan alasan itu sendiri! Apa masalahmu denganku, hah?! B-Berhentilah mengikutiku!" balas Jean keras kepala. Betapa inginnya dia untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan yang dingin ini. Tapi entah bagaimana makhluk halus yang duduk bersimpuh di atas kedua kakinya yang terjulur lurus itu menekannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya... Aku mengikutimu bukan tanpa alasan..." 'Marco' berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang mahasiswa tepat di mata. Jean terpaksa harus menahan ngerinya sorotan bola kecokelatan—kini berpendar-pendar keemasan—yang dikelilingi oleh gelapnya jurang tak berdasar itu, "Masalahku... memang ada padamu, Jean."

Jantung berasa berhenti sepersekian detik.

Pintu toilet digedor-gedor, disusul suara seseorang dari luar, "Hei! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Jean menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyahut, "S-sebentar!" dan ketika ia akan menyampaikan sepatah kata pada 'Marco', dia sudah menghilang.

Kerumunan mahasiswa menyambut Jean ketika pintu masuk toilet dibuka. Suasana tegang seketika, beberapa mahasiswa lain pun ada yang menatapnya curiga. Melihat ini Jean terkekeh pelan, "Aku... benar-benar kacau ya, hari ini?"

Tak ada satupun yang menanggapi.

Jean berdecak kesal lalu menenteng tas ranselnya dan melangkah keluar dengan kasar. "Minggir."

Jean tersenyum sinis dalam hati, memuji kepekaan mereka terhadap kondisinya saat ini. Cukup satu kata, kerumunan itu pun membuatkan jalan untuknya.

Hal yang diinginkan berikutnya adalah sampai rumah, merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menjauh dari realita untuk sementara. Kemudian...

.

"_D__engar-dengar__,__ jika ada arwah yang kembali ke dunia ini setelah meninggal, berarti dia masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai__."_

"_Tapi, hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar adalah... Dendam."_

_._

"_Masalahku... ada padamu, Jean."_

_._

_Oh Tuhan... dosa apakah aku...?_

# # # # # **TBC? **# # # # #

* * *

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

___Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	3. Beban

_Halo lagi~ :D  
__Sebelum mulai, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sekaliii buat yang masih mengikuti fic ini. Buat reviewer _**NatureMature, LinLinOrange, **dan **Verucca lucifer,** THANK YOU VERY MUCH _sudah bikin saya tetep semangat ngelanjut ini :'D_

_Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, tapi... kita tahu kenapa Marco ngikutin Jean! 8D *tebar confetti* /woy_

_Saya saranin membaca ini sambil ndengerin Ost. FF VIII, Find Your Way - Nobuo Uematsu, lalu Theme Song-nya Aerith dari FF VII. Saya nulis sambil ndenger ini sih, feel-nya masuk :')_

**_Alright! On to the story!_**

* * *

Seorang lelaki muda bersurai cokelat susu keperakan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka sambil menenteng ransel. Melangkah masuk, ia menghela nafas lelah untuk entah keberapakalinya hari ini. Ditutup dan dikuncinya kembali pintu itu sebelum menekan saklar lampu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia lewati ruang tengah hingga berhenti di depan kamar tidurnya. Kenop bundar bercat perunggu pun diputarnya, ia dorong masuk daun pintu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya yang masih bersepatu ke dalam. Tasnya ia lempar asal ke ranjang.

Ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah dialami oleh Jean Kirschtein setelah kejadian _itu_ semasa SMA dulu.

Kedua alas kakinya pun dilemparnya asal ke pojok ruangan. Mengeluh, ia rebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk yang ia rindukan. Jam digital di atas laci kayu menunjukkan pukul 1.45 PM. Meski perut sudah menabuh genderang meminta asupan gizi, Jean tidak bernafsu memberinya makanan dalam bentuk apapun.

Ia rogoh saku celananya, sebuah ponsel pun digenggam di tangannya. Setelah memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, sebuah pesan singkat dikirimnya; ia memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri dari jadwal siarannya dengan alasan demam tinggi.

Meski alasan tadi jelas bohong secara fisik, kebenaran ada pada psikisnya. Untung Tuan General Manager percaya. Seringai kemenangan pun merekah di wajah kusutnya meski hanya sementara.

Ia letakkan ponselnya di samping jam sebelum bergerak memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan bertatap muka dengan sosok makhluk setengah badan yang kini tersenyum...

... dan berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hai."

**. . .**

**Unfinished Business**

_Warning: Angst gagal. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Desperate!Jean. Banyak dialog. Shonen-ai_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

**_. . ._**

**_3. Beban_**

**_. . ._**

"SONOFA—!" pisuh Jean, panik setengah mati. Ia kontan mundur jauh-jauh, namun luas alas tidur yang tidak mendukung membuatnya harus jatuh terjungkal dengan punggung mendarat lebih dulu.

"Jean...? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mengaduh kesakitan, orang yang disebut pun bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya bergetar, kaget serta warna-warni emosi lain bercampur jadi satu. Setelah berhasil bangun, ia raih sebuah bantal untuk diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan dilemparkan ke arah makhluk halus di ruangan itu sekuat tenaga. Sekali lagi, tembus.

"S-SETAN! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

"Jean, arwah dan setan itu berbeda..."

"MASA BODOH! Menurutmu, gimana perasaan orang yang kamu ikutin ini, hah?! Kamu mikir, nggak?!"

"Ya... itu resikonya... Kau harus terbiasa, Jean," ujar 'Marco' enteng.

"Terbiasa, _my ass! _K-kamu pernah melihat dirimu sendiri, nggak?! Gimana perasaanmu kalau kau melihat penampakan manusia setengah utuh muncul dengan entengnya seperti kau sekarang?!" Jean memanas.

"... Terkejut?"

"Ya. BENAR," ungkap Jean sarkastik. "Sekarang kau paham, kan? Jadi, buatlah suatu cara agar kemunculanmu tidak lagi membuat jantungku hampir copot!"

Mata 'Marco' menyala mendengar penyataan terakhir Jean. "Apa itu berarti... kau mengakuiku sebagai sahabatmu Marco?"

"BELUM! M-maksudku—tidak! Marco Bodt sudah meninggal dan demi Tuhan... Dia. Takkan. Kembali!" Jean membantah keras.

Sunyi menyelimuti ruangan. Jean terengah setelah melepas energi berlebih yang ia pakai untuk meluapkan emosinya. Sambil menggeleng, desahan lelah menyusul. Ia balikkan badannya menghadap tembok.

"Aku... Aku sungguh tak mempercayai ini," Jean memulai, "Apakah... Apakah ini hanya cobaan? Bukan... Teguran? Bukan, bukan juga. Hukuman... kah?"

'Marco' bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, kini duduk di tepi ranjang menatap punggung pemuda yang tengah berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya... Mungkin. Karena apa yang telah kulakukan saat itu. Oke, mari kita lihat lagi..."

"Jean?" panggil 'Marco' pelan, tapi tidak digubris sedikitpun.

"... Pagi yang cerah, waktu itu tepat seminggu memasuki semester kedua di kelas sepuluh..." Jean tetap lanjut.

"Jean..."

"... Kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Tapi, kami harus ambil langkah cepat karena sama-sama bangun kesiangan..."

"Jean... Tolong jangan meracau."

"... Lalu kami sampai di depan rel kereta. Palangnya tertutup, kereta melaju dari barat dengan begitu cepat—Tapi waktu sisa tiga menit kala itu—" Panik. "—kalau sampai telat, Pak Shadis bakal menyuruh kita lari keliling sekolah sampai siang. J-Jadi, aku berpikir untuk menerobos palang tapi d-d-dia men-mencegahku..." Kedua tangan mulai menyela-nyela kepala. "T-tapi aku tidak mendengarkan, lalu a-aku nekat, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan namaku, lalu aku merasa ada tangan yang mendorongku kuat, dan lalu—lalu—!"

"JEAN! TENANGLAH!"

Pemuda Perancis-Jerman itu pun akhirnya terbungkam oleh 'Marco' yang termaterialisir tepat di depannya, memegang pundaknya erat. Mata cokelat terangnya berpendar-pendar layaknya denyutan, terfokus pada kedua berlian cokelat keemasan di hadapannya.

"Jean... Tenanglah. Tolong..." bisik 'Marco' dengan suara serak.

"Apa kau akan memakan jiwaku... Marco?"

"Eh?" Jean sudah mengakuinya sebagai Marco, rupanya. Tapi, pertanyaan barusan membuat arwah pemuda berbintik itu terkejut. Ia bingung akan melakukan apa setelah melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh raut muka Jean sekarang.

Terpojok.

Horor.

Terlebih lagi, pasrah.

"Jawablah, Marco..." kata Jean lirih.

Cengkeraman tangan Marco di pundak Jean melemah perlahan. "Jean, aku—"

"AKU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA, MARCO!" Jean berteriak lantang sebelum jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. "Kau pasti selalu ingat, kan... Iya, kan? Sampai kau tidak bisa tenang di sana?"

"Uh, aku—"

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau saja aku tidak menerobos rel pada saat itu, ini takkan terjadi padamu, kan? Lalu kita masih bisa melalui hari bersama dengan teman-teman kita, lulus bersama, dan juga... Kuliah di tempat yang sama. Begitu, kan?"

"Jean—"

Jean tidak mendengar. Kepala tertunduk dalam, kedua tangannya mengepal begitu erat di atas lantai, "Aku sudah menghancurkannya, Marco... Semua. Terlebih lagi semua yang kau inginkan; harapanmu, impianmu. Aku bahkan ingat kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi duta besar. Tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang, Marco. Aku... Aku memang..." Isakan tertahan mulai terdengar, "... Teman yang buruk."

Marco nampak canggung. "Kau tahu, ini tidak seperti—"

Mendadak Jean mendongak, menatap Marco dengan kedua mata keemasannya yang melotot dan berair, tetesan air mengalir dari tepinya dengan deras. "KAU KEMBALI UNTUK MEMBALASKU, KAN?! IYA, KAN?! MEMBAYAR APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU DENGAN NYAWAKU JUGA, KAN?! LAKUKAN SAJA, MARCO! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! AKU YANG MEMBUATMU KEHILANGAN NYAWAMU! BUNUH AKU, MARCO! MAKAN JIWAKU! ENTAH BAGAIMANA CARANYA, JANGAN BIARKAN AKU HIDUP DENGAN RASA BERSALAH KARENA KEHILANGANMU!"

Sebuah tamparan sangat keras membuat Jean jatuh tersungkur. Tidak lagi menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, justru luka lebam panas lah yang terbentuk di pipinya.

"Apa ini, Marco?" tanya Jean lemas setelah hening beberapa saat. "Aku belum mati, bodoh. Apa mungkin kau ingin menghantui dan menyiksaku sebelum membunuhku? Itu juga tidak masalah..."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Jean..." Marco kini terdengar heran dan dingin secara bersamaan. "Kalau aku berencana membunuhmu, aku sudah melakukannya ketika gerbong kereta kosong kemarin."

"Sekarang saat yang tepat, bukan? Lihat aku. Kita bahkan hanya berdua di sini. Tunggu apa lagi?" balas Jean pasrah.

"Tapi dengan membunuhmu... itu justru memperburuk masalahku."

Alis Jean terangkat, kepala didongakkan pada Marco yang kini berdiri di samping badannya.

"Kemarin aku bilang kalau masalahku ada padamu, bukan? Itu karena kaulah kuncinya. Jika aku buang kunci itu, aku takkan bisa kembali lagi ke alam baka dengan tenang dan... Aku akan terjebak di sini selamanya," ungkap Marco, sinar matanya meredup.

"Aku terima usiaku selama di dunia hanya sampai saat itu, Jean. Tapi, entah kenapa—di sana aku seperti—ditolak! Berikutnya yang kutahu, aku berdiri lagi di atas rel tempat di mana kereta itu menabrakku. Saat itulah aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lima tahun aku pun mencarimu kesana-kemari, Jean. Tapi—entah kenapa sekarang—aku tidak tahu bagaimana, aku _sudah tidak ingat lagi 'sesuatu' itu apa!_

"Kalau sampai aku harus kembali lagi ke sini untuk mengambil apa yang hilang dariku dan tidak menemukannya dengan cepat, itu akan membebaniku. Aku tidak mau mati membawa beban, Jean. Jika aku terlalu lama berada di dunia ini dengan beban, aku akan benar-benar menjadi monster seperti yang kau bayangkan!

"Dan aku tidak bohong tentang monster tadi. Ketika kembali ke sini, aku melihat 'Mereka'. Berkeliaran liar seperti binatang dengan rasa kekosongan serta kelaparan yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Setiap hari aku berlarian mencari tempat aman dari mereka. Setiap arwah manusia yang mereka lihat, baik yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya maupun tidak, akan langsung mereka mangsa. Ketika 'Mereka' memakan arwah sepertiku sekarang, arwah itu akan hancur—benar-benar hancur. Namun, ketika 'Mereka' memakan jiwa yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya..." Marco berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "... Orang itu tetap hidup, tapi dia akan berakhir seperti boneka yang tidak bisa mengingat dan merasakan apa-apa lagi. Selamanya."

Pemuda yang masih terkulai di lantai itu kembali berperang batin. Jean tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya bisa diam, menyerap semua penjelasan arwah sang sahabat dengan perasaan yang kacau balau dan debat internal untuk mempercayai itu atau tidak.

Marco tersenyum pahit. "Sungguh mengerikan... bukan? Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti 'Mereka'. Jean pasti takkan menyukainya. Jadi..." Marco berlutut di hadapan Jean, tangannya yang utuh meraih tangan sahabatnya untuk digenggam dengan erat. Ia membungkukkan punggungnya, meletakkan tangan Jean di dahinya dan berkata, "Kumohon... Kumohon dengan sangat... Tolong aku!"

Jean menghembuskan nafas, kali ini terasa bergetar. Pikirannya melayang, memproses apa yang telah terjadi sejak kemarin hingga detik ini.

Jean Kirschtein. Usia 19 tahun. Mahasiswa semester empat yang berhasil meraih kursi Fakultas Hukum di Trost University, yang katanya adalah universitas terbaik untuk mempelajari ilmu politik dan hukum. Keantusiasannya dalam perkuliahan menjadikannya anak emas fakultas, sementara pembawaannya yang keren dan mudah bergaul membuatnya populer di kalangan mahasiswa. Dialah seorang pemuda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi anggota parlemen agar hidup sejahtera.

Jean Kirschtein. Usia 19 tahun. Mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum di Trost University yang bekerja sambilan sebagai penyiar radio. Seorang pemuda yang suatu ketika pulang malam harus berurusan dengan masa lalu. Seorang pemuda berpola pikir realis dan logis yang dipertemukan paksa dengan pengalaman fantasi dan supranatural ala negeri dongeng. Seorang pemuda yang harus berurusan dengan dunia metafisika yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ia pahami cara kerjanya.

Seorang pemuda yang dipertemukan kembali dengan sosok sahabat lama dalam wujud dan cara yang sangat tidak terduga.

Jean menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan sebelum bangkit berdiri menghadap wajah familiar yang nampak cacat. Ia berdiri diam, membiarkan sosok pucat berpakaian panjang serba hitam itu ikut berdiri, mendekati lalu memeluknya dengan satu tangan. Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan fisik Marco yang memadat, begitu realis sehingga ia turut melingkarkan lengan di punggung sang sahabat dan memeluknya erat. Ia benamkan wajahnya di pundak kiri Marco yang masih utuh, membiarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang menjamahnya. Air pun kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"S-sialan kau, Marco... Kenapa kau harus begitu d-dingin...?" gumam Jean.

Marco tertawa singkat, "Maaf, Jean... Yang kau tanyai ini sama tidak tahunya dengan yang bertanya. Aku hanya bisa menerima."

Mereka tidak berubah dari posisi mereka masing-masing tanpa peduli waktu, nyaman dalam dekapan rindu yang tidak mereka rasakan lima tahun lamanya. Berbagi cerita dan suka-duka dalam diam, menyusun kembali memori yang tercerai-berai seperti semula hingga terukir kembali senyuman dari keduanya.

"Hei, Marco."

"Hm?"

"Kita mulai dari awal? Mengingat kita sudah... er... berbeda makhluk?"

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Marco sebelum ia melepas pelukan dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengajak pemuda beriris keemasan itu untuk menjabatnya.

"Namaku Marco. Marco Bodt. Uh... Remaja korban tabrakan kereta yang meninggal lima tahun lalu, kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang hilang. Maaf pakai tangan kiri—bangun-bangun sisi kanan badanku sudah hilang. Salam kenal!" Marco memperkenalkan diri 'baru'-nya sambil tersenyum riang.

Jean mengamati wajah Marco saat itu; senyuman cerah yang dihiasi bintik-bintik mungil di pipi itu serta mata cokelat yang berpendar ramah (abaikan palung menyeramkan di sekelilingnya) telah mengembalikan cahaya dirinya.

Menyeka sisa-sisa air mata dengan lengan dan menatap mantap ke arah sahabat 'baru'-nya, Jean mengulurkan tangan kirinya pula dan membalas, "Jean Kirschtein. Mahasiswa yang pernah nyaris tewas dihantam kereta kalau saja sahabatnya tidak mendorongnya keluar rel. Kuliah di Trost University untuk menguasai ilmu hukum dan politik kemudian bekerja di parlemen. Maaf pakai tangan kiri juga, ya—biar serasi—maksudku—sepadan. Salam kenal."

Paras kedua sahabat itu mencerah. Pelukan dan tawa hangat pun menyusul mengisi ruangan. Mulai detik ini, Jean Kirschtein telah resmi memasuki gerbang dunia baru.

# # # # # **TBC? **# # # # #

* * *

_Jean dapat kerja sambilan baru. Melihara makhluk halus. /salah  
__Yosh! Dengan ini, arc introduction selesai~! Cerita sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai~__  
_

Matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan membaca. ^^

_Mohon review/kritik/saran-nya, saya masih belajar. :D_


	4. Mangsa

_Hola, readers~! :D_

_Well, saya gak tau mau ngomong apa... yang jelas terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca yang masih mengikuti! :D  
Juga buat_ **NatureMature **_dan_ **kRieZt** _, makasih banyak kritik/saran-nya buat saya._ I'll do my best! XD  
**LinLin mls login,** _makasih jg buat reviewnya. Sekarang, monggo lanjutannya~ *peluk*_

**Okay! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Bel kecil berdenting di atas pintu sebuah restoran yang terbuka, mempersilahkan seorang pelanggan baru masuk untuk menikmati makan malam. Matanya memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, berharap mendapatkan meja kosong dekat jendela. Ia mendecih kesal ketika mendapati meja yang diinginkannya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah meja di pojokan.

Jangan lupakan juga tentang keberadaan makhluk halus yang mengikuti orang itu dengan senang hati, tak terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa.

**. . .**

**Unfinished Business**

_Warning: Action gagal. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Sort-of-Posessed!Marco. Shonen-ai_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

**_. . ._**

**_4. Mangsa_**

**_. . ._**

"Jean Kirschtein bukan, sih?"

Ia berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh ke kiri pada meja di samping jendela yang sudah terisi oleh tiga sekawan yang sangat dikenalinya saat SMA. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya sebelum menyapa, "Armin! Mikasa! Dan..." pandangannya menajam ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat gelap bermata zamrud, bibirnya pun mencondong sebelah membentuk seringai, "... Eren Jaeger."

Pemuda yang disebut tadi balas menyeringai hingga deretan gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dan menyapa, "Hei. Lama tidak bertemu, Kirschtein."

Jean mengangguk-angguk. "Yap. Begitu juga aku. Masih ngotot masuk Kedokteran?"

"Cih... sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan ingatkan itu lagi!" cibir Eren, cemberut. "Aku di Bahasa dan Literatur sekarang. Puas?"

Jean menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram perut dengan erat untuk menahan bahana tawa yang diarahkan pada teman-sekaligus-rivalnya itu. Yang ditertawakan kini mendengus sebal.

"Heh! Dengar ya, muka kuda! Boleh saja kamu masuk Fakultas Hukum, tapi jangan kira kamu bakal aman kalau media massa menyorotimu sebagai pejabat nggak becus!" balas Eren panas.

Satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka menyela bosan, "Kalau kalian berdua kangen berantem seperti dulu, lakukanlah dengan cara yang lebih profesional."

"MIKASA—!"

Jean melupakan Eren sejenak untuk menyapa si gadis berambut hitam bersyal merah di samping Eren, "Ahahaha! Oh, Mikasa... Kau juga tidak berubah, ya? Aku benar-benar suka gayamu!"

"Ckckck, punya metode nggombal yang lebih keren nggak, sih?"

"Jaeger, bilang saja kau iri karena selama ini kamu—"

Armin cepat-cepat berdiri dan melerai sebelum restoran kecil itu menjadi ring duel kedua anak manusia yang susah akur. Ketika ia mempersilahkan Jean untuk ikut duduk di meja mereka, Eren tentu protes.

"Eren, sudah saatnya kau bertarung secara dewasa, kau tahu?" begitulah kata Mikasa yang menuai cengiran dari Jean dan senyuman cerah dari Armin. Kesal, Eren terpaksa mengalah dan menahan emosinya untuk tidak meluap hingga keluar dari restoran nanti.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang, keempat teman lama itu saling bertukar cerita mengenai kegiatan-kegiatan selama mereka kuliah. Jean masih belum percaya bahwa tiga sekawan itu (terutama Eren) diterima bersamaan di St. Maria University—universitas favorit satu tingkat diatas Trost University—meskipun harus terpisah di fakultas yang berbeda. Mikasa mengambil Bahasa dan Literatur mengikuti saudara angkatnya, Eren, sementara Armin mengambil Teknik Sipil.

Kisah-kisah mereka terdengar biasa saja sampai Jean memutuskan untuk menceritakan peristiwa gila yang ia alami, bahkan berhasil membuat Eren ikut menyimak. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah topik yang cukup sensitif, mereka berbicara pelan dengan punggung yang dicondongkan ke meja, berharap tak ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Sebelumnya, aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi pada Marco saat itu, tapi... Kau serius, tentang ini, Jean?" ungkap Armin dengan suara pelan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal-hal semacam ini... Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini adalah hal yang benar-benar baru bagiku. Selama ini, aku percaya kalau teori tentang arwah yang kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikan hutang masalah mereka hanyalah dongeng belaka—sampai kemarin," Jean menanggapi, "Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin kalian bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk mistis macam itu."

Marco yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan melirik ke arah tiga sekawan. Mata kirinya melebar kaget—mereka telah membuat kontak mata dengannya sekian detik saja sebelum terfokus lagi pada Jean.

.

"_Jean, mereka bisa melihatku!"_

.

Jean sempat tegang mendengar bisikan Marco, namun dengan cepat pula ia kembalikan ketenangannya. Ia akan membicarakan itu dengannya nanti.

Jean pun melanjutkan, "Marco juga menyebut sesuatu tetang 'Mereka'—apalah itu. Monster, dia bilang... Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mirip makhluk hasil eksperimen gagal yang biasa muncul di film-film fiksi ilmiah atau monster ala dongeng ketika aku berjalan ke sini tadi!"

Sayang datangnya makan malam pesanan mereka harus memotong cerita. Jean yang memang tidak makan sejak siang tadi pun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan steak sirloin besarnya. Setelah membayar makan malam dan keluar dari restoran, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jean tentu tidak menyadari bahwa tiga pasang mata itu sedang memandang punggungnya kritis.

"Ck, merepotkan... Kalian tidak apa-apa kan, kalau duluan? Aku awasi dia sebentar."

.

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

"Jean, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

"Apa, Marco?"

Marco berjalan di samping sahabatnya, menyusuri jalan sepi menuju kompleks apartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Mendadak tangannya menahan pundak Jean, menghentikan langkahnya. Iris matanya bergerak waspada kesana kemari mengawasi lingkungan sekitarnya, membuat Jean ikut menoleh-noleh curiga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kamu bertemu 'Mereka'?" tanyanya.

Alis Jean tertekuk. "Monster yang kau sebut itu? Melihat saja tidak pernah, bagaimana aku bisa—oh."

Apa yang diragukan Jean saat di restoran tadi menjadi nyata.

Makhluk itu pun muncul dari balik bangunan. Tinggi kurang lebih tujuh meter, badannya yang kurus kering berperut buncit tidak proporsional dengan kepalanya yang besar. Matanya bulat besar semerah ceri dengan jurang hitam tak berdasar mengelilinginya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar hingga nyaris mendekati telinga, memperlihatkan rentetan gigi-gigi yang siap memotong dan mencabik mangsanya.

"M-Marco...?" Jean menyebut, kepanikan mengisi wajahnya ketika Marco hanya membatu di tempat.

"K-kita masih bisa lari, kan...? Iya, kan?!" tak ada jawaban. Makhluk raksasa itu pun berjalan mendekat, setiap baris langkahnya menimbulkan getaran. Anehnya, tak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dan berlarian panik seperti yang ia kira.

Jean semakin bingung ketika sulur-sulur hitam yang melayang-layang di sisi kanan badan Marco membesar, berayun-ayun kencang sebelum melilit tubuhnya erat. "O-Oi! Marco! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Iris kecoklatan Marco berpendar cepat, ia akhirnya merespon dengan tergesa, "Cepat! Menyatu denganku!"

"Hah?!" Jean melotot ngeri ketika raksasa itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di depan mereka. "A-aku tidak mengerti!"

"Cepatlah, Jean! Kalau tidak, aku justru akan—" kalimat Marco tak terdengar, kalah dengan suara erangan kesakitan dari monster di depannya.

Apa yang barusan Jean saksikan membuatnya terpana. Ia melihat sosok bertubuh kecil melompat dari atas gedung dan mendarat mulus di tengkuk si raksasa. Tidak terlihat apa yang dilakukan sosok itu setelahnya karena kepala monster itu yang besar. Baru ketika makhluk itu tumbang, Jean melihat sosok tadi—seorang lelaki—berdiri di depan luka melintang yang menganga lebar di tengkuk monster mirip manusia itu. Partikel-partikel hitam menguar dari tubuh sang raksasa, meleburkan dan membawa fisik besarnya terbang ke langit malam.

Jean tersenyum kaku, lega. "Hei... kau lihat itu, Marco? Orang itu telah—Eh?" senyumannya membuyar melihat Marco yang kini menatapnya kosong. Ia menelan ludah ketika mata sahabatnya tidak lagi berada dalam warna yang sama; kini cahaya semerah darah berpendar yang menggantikannya.

Mendadak tangan kiri Marco melesat dan mencengkeram tengah-tengah dada Jean, membuatnya sesak nafas. Jean yang masih terlilit pun meronta panik seraya menahan panas yang semakin menyakitkan ketika tangan itu menekan dadanya jauh lebih kuat, berniat menembus daging dan tulangnya.

Jean merasakannya. Dari tangan itu, tersibaklah kelaparan yang luar biasa.

"POTONG TENTAKELNYA, BOCAH! CEPAT!" Jean mendengar lelaki yang melenyapkan raksasa tadi berteriak. Seorang lagi mendadak muncul kemudian memotong sulur-sulur hitam yang melilit tubuhnya, memisahkan dirinya dan Marco yang sekaligus melepaskan cengkeramannya sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sisa tali-temali itu pun melonggar di tubuh Jean, melebur menjadi asap dan menghilang. Ia menghela nafas lega sebelum terengah berat, satu tangan memegang dadanya yang sakit sementara yang satunya menopang tubuhnya di lutut.

Jean terkejut ketika lelaki pendek itu mendadak lenyap dan termaterialisir di samping tubuh Marco yang tergeletak lemas. Arwah lagi?

"Dasar bocah payah. Kontraktor amatiran sudah berani keluar rumah malam-malam," gerutunya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada menatap Jean tajam dengan mata abu-abu bajanya.

Jean mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang telah membantunya lepas dan menganga. Pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap bermata zamrud yang baru saja ia tinggal beberapa saat lalu kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya lelah. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya yang dilapisi cahaya putih transparan memanjang berbentuk pedang bermata satu. Dengan sekali kibasan tangan, 'pedang' itu menghilang.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Eren—Kau?! A-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" Jean terbata.

"Matamu masih normal kan, Jean?" sindir Eren. "Aku baru tahu kamu juga kontraktor."

Jean menatap Eren cengo. "Hah?"

"Aku. Baru. Tahu. Kamu. Seorang. Kontraktor," ulang Eren dengan penekanan.

"Kontraktor apaan?!"

"Hei, bocah amatiran," Jean menoleh pada si lelaki pendek berambut gelap yang memanggilnya, "Bertanyanya nanti saja. Kuharap rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini."

Jean mengerutkan dahi, menatap jengkel dua laki-laki di depannya, "Dan aku harap kalian punya alasan logis tentang kenapa aku bisa terlibat dalam hal konyol ini. Ayo, apartemenku tinggal satu blok di depan."

Pria bertubuh kecil itu dengan mudahnya mengangkat Marco dan membawanya di pundak layaknya karung gandum, membuat Jean semakin penasaran siapa—dan apa—orang yang datang bersama Eren ini. Ia simpan satu dari beragam pertanyaannya untuk nanti, keselamatan adalah prioritas utama saat ini.

.

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Apartemen kecil itu terasa begitu suram meski telah diisi oleh empat orang—dua diantaranya bukan lagi manusia. Jean berdiri menatap Marco yang duduk tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia menghela nafas lesu mengingat apa yang barusan dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri di saat-saat kritis tadi. Pikirannya pun berpencar ke seluruh penjuru mencari jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Kau hampir dimakan—" ujar Eren, tapi keburu diputus oleh Jean.

"Ya, aku tahu. Monster itu muncul begitu saja dan—"

"—oleh Marco."

Tenggorokan Jean mendadak kering. Ia menoleh pada Eren, sorot matanya yang keras menunjukkan penolakan.

"Astagaaa... Kamu nggak nyadar? Dia berusaha menarik jiwamu keluar dan memakannya tadi!" tunjuk Eren. "Aku lihat waktu kau awal dililit olehnya. Dia ingin melawan monster itu bersamamu, tapi—Argh... Kalau saja tadi kau terima permintaannya, ini takkan terjadi!"

Ia amati lagi pemuda berbintik wajah itu; sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa paras yang terlihat begitu damai akan berubah beringas ketika bangun nanti. Frustrasi, ia menggeleng keras dan melempar pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dipandangnya kedua tamu itu tidak sabaran, "Jelaskan. Sekarang."

Eren menoleh pada pria kecil yang duduk di sampingnya, "Levi, bisa tolong jelaskan? Aku capek."

Levi mendecak, bibirnya berkomat-kamit sekilas tentang seberapa merepotkannya 'anak baru' itu lalu memulai, "Lihat sendiri kan, bocah? Arwah temanmu ini punya ikatan masalah denganmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga kewarasannya dan melindunginya sampai ia berhasil menyelesaikan masalahnya. Itulah tugas seorang Kontraktor. Paham?"

Jean mengangguk pelan, "Begitu, ya..." Selang beberapa saat ia bertanya lagi, "Apa semua arwah yang dikembalikan ke dunia ini lupa dengan masalahnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Marco bercerita padaku bahwa dia lupa masalah apa yang harus ia selesaikan. Bukankah... itu cukup merepotkan? Kenapa?" Jean memperjelas.

Levi justru diam dan mengamati sosok Marco yang masih terlelap.

"Eren?" panggil Jean.

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti juga tahu sesuatu tentang ini."

Eren mengikuti arah pandang Levi dan berkata, "Yah... Untung kamu menemukannya kemarin."

Jean menatap Eren bingung.

"Uh, begini... Tahun ini tepat lima tahun kematian Marco, kan?"

"Er... Iya?"

"Dan kau pasti ingat _TEPATNYA_ itu kapan, kan?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sesaat, seakan-akan sebuah palu menggetok kepala Jean keras atas kelalaiannya dalam mengingat.

Hari ini, lebih tepatnya pagi tadi, adalah saat Marco Bodt menemui ajalnya.

Levi pun berkata lagi, "Wajar kalau dia sampai lupa. Dia sudah terlalu lama tertekan di dunia luar. Menemukan kontraktornya bukan perkara mudah_._ Sementara itu, kabur dari kejaran _Titan _jauh lebih berat lagi."

"_Titan? _Itukah sebutan monster itu?"

Levi mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah, bocah. Andai saja kau tidak bertemu dengannya kemarin, hingga tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti..." Levi berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Jean serius, "... Dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa lagi. Batas waktu setiap arwah untuk mempertahankan dirinya dalam kewarasan hanya lima tahun. Jika itu terjadi, perlahan ia akan berubah menjadi _Titan_ merepotkan seperti yang nyaris memangsa kalian tadi."

Jean terhenyak.

Nyaris.

Marco nyaris hilang—benar-benar hilang—dalam hidupnya. Entah ia harus merutuki diri sendiri atau bersyukur, Jean tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia hanya bisa terduduk lesu di samping Marco dengan kepala menunduk.

# # # # # **TBC? **# # # # #

* * *

_(A/N)_

_Whew.  
Yap, duo Eren-Levi pun ikut serta._

_Oh, sebelumnya ada yang tanya begini: **"**_**_Makhluknya kebayang seperti 'Hollow' dari Bleach."  
_**_Kalau mau jujur saya malah kepikiran 'Titan'. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sifat Titan dan Hollow relatif sama juga, sih. Apa karena pengaruh Om Tite lumayan gede ya, buat saya...? (habis influence utama saya dari Tite Kubo juga ehehehe) _( '.')a

Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca~ :D

_Mohon review/kritik/sarannya, saya masih belajar. _:)


	5. Terbang

_Yo, readers!  
_

_Uhh, maaf lama update-nya. Kena webe ditambah OSPEK adalah combo yang nggak enak. Blas. Yep, saya resmi jadi mahasiswi sekarang~  
Sebelumnya, makasih banyak yang masih ngikutin fic ini, baik yg sudah sempet nge-review atau silent reader sekalian. Tanpa kalian saya bisa kehilangan semangat buat ngelanjutin ini setelah hari neraka itu huhu :')_

**Yo, now on to the story!**

* * *

Kedua pelupuk mata itu terbuka perlahan, dua iris cokelat keemasan di dalamnya menyesuaikan diri dengan gelapnya ruangan. Jam digital di atas laci kayu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, mengundang keluhan dari seorang pemuda yang masih terbaring di kasur. Menyingkirkan selimut dari badannya, ia regangkan otot-ototnya yang begitu kaku hingga bergemeretakan sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang.

Baru tiga jam terlelap, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya enggan kembali menemui alam mimpi yang begitu damai. Kepalanya pun terasa berat, namun mata selalu berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Ia pijat pelipisnya dengan kesal sebelum menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, mengenakan celana panjang dan _hoodie _yang tergeletak di sisi kasurnya, kemudian melangkah keluar menuju balkon.

Jean menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan kulitnya yang menggigil ketika semilir angin subuh menerpa apartemen di lantai tiga itu. Jean berjengit merasakan pagar besi yang sedingin es menusuk sampai permukaan kulitnya ketika bersandar padanya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Jean...?"

**. . .**

**Unfinished Business**

_Warning: Action gagal. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Typo possibility: positive. Shonen-ai_

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

**_. . ._**

**_5. Terbang_**

**_. . ._**

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sebelah kanannya, menemukan sosok Marco yang entah bagaimana bisa berdiri seimbang di pagar besi itu, menerawang ke langit.

Tunggu. Bukannya tadi dia masih...

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Marco lagi.

Jean mengerenyitkan dahi. "Kapan... Sejak kapan kau—"

"Ketika Jean terbangun, aku ikut terbangun juga."

"Bukan... Sejak kapan kau sadar?"

Angin bertiup mengisi keheningan.

"Aku... sadar tiap detiknya, Jean. Bahkan ketika aku akan memakanmu saat itu..."

Kedua iris cokelat keemasan itu pun membelalak ngeri.

Marco melirik Jean sekilas sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... Semuanya terlihat di wajahmu."

"T-t-tunggu—kau..."

"Mataku melihat, tapi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku lihat bagaimana tanganku sendiri bergerak untuk membunuhmu, Jean. Di dalam... aku menangis."

Kini Jean memandang jauh ke taman bawah sana, kedua tangannya dikatupkan dengan erat.

Marco bergumam, "Aku hampir menyerah melawan diriku sendiri saat itu. Setelah Eren memotongnya, aku sangat kelelahan. Kalau saja dia dan Levi tidak datang saat itu—"

"Saat kau mengikatku, kau ingin mengatakan alasannya kenapa kau lakukan itu, kan?" potong Jean.

Marco tercekat.

"Jadi, kamu MEMANG tahu sesuatu tentang dirimu yang sekarang," tembak Jean, mata cokelat emasnya berkilat kritis. "Kenapa, Marco? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku..." Marco memulai, kepalanya tertunduk. Mendadak tubuhnya terurai menjadi benang-benang tipis, mengitari pelan sang pemuda Perancis.

"M-Marco?"

Sebuah lengan terbentuk dan melingkari pundak Jean dari belakang, diikuti dagu yang diistirahatkan di pundak kanannya. Bisikan lembut khawatir terdengar kemudian, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Jean lebih dari ini..."

Nafas Jean menggigil begitu hawa dingin Marco kembali menyelimutinya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat—amat dekat bahkan memungkinkan tubuh setengah utuh itu untuk...

... Tidak. Tak ada lagi hasrat kelaparan yang sama dari dalam Marco. Jean dapat merasakannya seperti saat itu—Ia tahu bagaimana merasakan rasa lapar itu datang dan pergi!

Marco mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkal leher Jean. Barisan emosi mengalir, Jean tahu persis itu apa. Ia pernah rasakan di waktu kecilnya, pada masa-masa labilnya yang pernah membawanya ke pinggir jurang dunianya yang indah, ketika mereka pertemu untuk pertama kalinya... Hingga saat terakhir mereka berpisah.

Figur seorang bocah dengan seringai menyebalkan yang khas selagi mengerjai adik-adik kelasnya bermunculan. Ia tersenyum bangga—bangga akan perbuatannya sendiri. Sebegitu percaya dirinya hingga pada suatu saat ia harus tersandung dalam sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak membanggakan sama sekali. Pulang dengan muka lebam sudah menjadi tontonan hampir di setiap harinya. Figur itu pun tumbuh—dengan inti yang tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang _rival _yang diawali dengan pertengkaran pun dimainkan... Hingga _dia_ muncul untuk menahan tinjuan amarahnya. _Dia _pun berlanjut untuk selalu berada di sisinya, setia sampai saat terakhirnya.

"Aku yakin, kau sempat berpikir bahwa kehadiranku sekarang adalah beban yang berat untukmu..." kata Marco.

Jean menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ungkapan itu adalah kebenaran yang sangat ia benci untuk diakui, terlebih di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Aku dengar percakapanmu dengan Levi dan Eren. Sebelumnya, aku sungguh meminta maaf... kalau apa yang dikatakan Levi itu benar."

Jean tahu itu.

"Ketika aku kembali, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk segera menemukanmu. Saat itu pula aku masih ingat apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu... hingga para Titan bermunculan. Aku dikejar kesana kemari sampai pada akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya... dan tersesat. Lima tahun aku berlarian panik di kota yang luas ini, mencarimu sambil memikirkan cara agar tidak dimangsa oleh mereka. Tidak sempat kupikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat aku menemukanmu nantinya. Akhirnya, aku berhenti di kereta itu dengan ingatan dan mental berantakan..."

Jean memahami itu.

"Saat kau mengajakku berbicara, ingatanku pulih sedikit demi sedikit... Alasan kenapa aku tidak menghadapmu saat itu... Aku belum siap menunjukkan cacat ini padamu—" Marco merujuk pada sisi kanan tubuhnya yang hilang, "—Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi saat kita bertemu kembali. Ada Titan yang nyaris memakanku seutuhnya. Aku harus mau mengorbankan setengah badanku kalau aku mau selamat."

Dada Jean terasa dipilin begitu keras.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi... Sudah cukup kau kurepotkan dengan ingatan masalahku yang hilang, kini dengan diriku yang semakin lama semakin menyerupai—" dengan berat Marco mengakhiri, "—Monster."

"Aku tak peduli kau monster atau bukan."

"Eh?"

_._

_Teka-teki terpecahkan._

_Marco tak punya masalah apapun terhadap Jean._

_Balik pernyataan itu, ketemulah jawabannya._

_._

"Tak peduli tubuhmu tinggal setengah atau seperempat sekalipun..."

_._

_Di saat Jean keluar haluan, di sanalah Marco mengembalikan kemudi._

_Kini keadaan berbalik._

_._

"Kau tetaplah Marco Bodt. Orang yang berhasil menuntunku di jalur yang benar, mendorongku maju dan membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

_._

_Inilah kesempatan terakhir untuk membayar hutang budinya kepada sang sahabat._

_._

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

_._

_Sahabat yang begitu dicintainya._

_._

Meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Marco, Jean berucap mantap, "Tetap bersamaku. Kau sudah berbuat banyak, kali ini giliranku. Biar kuselesaikan urusan kita, sekali untuk selamanya. Kau dengar itu hei, Marco?"

Mata kecokelatan itu berpendar lembut bersamaan dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas dengan penuh rasa syukur, "Ya... Iya!"

"Dan astaga... pagi-pagi masih ada yang mau bertamu juga, ternyata," celetuk Jean kesal sambil menoleh ke ufuk timur.

Marco mengikuti arah pandang Jean, terkejut menemukan Titan setinggi sepuluh meter sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Sekarang malah kamu yang takut—Gimana, sih?!" Jean protes.

"T-tapi—Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, kan—!"

"Itu karena aku belum percaya seratus persen padamu, Marco! Ayo, waktu kita sedikit!"

Marco melihatnya—kedua emas berkilat tajam penuh tekad. Ia pun menembakkan sulur-sulur hitam itu untuk melilit tubuh kontraktornya kembali. Jean mengangguk, tak lupa dengan seringai penuh percaya diri yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkan olehnya. Kini tubuh Marco terpecah menjadi benang-benang hitam, berkumpul dan membalut sisi kiri badan Jean.

_["Jean! Berhasil! Aku tidak hilang kendali lagi! Dan rasanya seperti... diriku kembali utuh!"]_

Bayangan wajah pucat yang berseri-seri itu begitu jelas. Jean mengangkat lengan kirinya yang kini hitam legam, mengatup-buka jari-jemarinya sebelum dikepal erat. Sebilah pedang bermata satu termaterialisir dari pergelangan tangan kanannya yang juga terbungkus serat-serat hitam.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan merekah. Kedua jiwa itu kini merasa lengkap.

_["Jean, ini baru pertama kalinya kita menantang Titan! Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"]_

Alis-alis Jean terpaut di satu titik, mata cokelat keemasannya fokus pada seekor Titan yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di hadapan mereka. "Makanya, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Marco. Katanya, makhluk metafisik itu... spesial, bukan?"

_["Hehe... Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Jean. Karena kita akan... Terbang!"]_

"Terbang...?"

Mendadak lengan kiri Jean merentang dengan sendirinya, telapak tangannya terbuka, mengarah ke dinding gedung di seberang sana.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—Marco, i-ini kenapa—"

_["Jean! Lompat!"]_

"S-SERIUS?! JANGAN BERCAN—MARCOOO!" Kedua kaki itu ikut bergerak, membawa tubuh setinggi 175 senti itu terjun dari lantai tiga. Sebuah sulur hitam pekat ditembak dari tangan kirinya tadi dan menancap di tembok bangunan seberang.

_["Sekarang, ayun!"]_

Insting menuruti perintah Marco, Jean mengayunkan tubuhnya kencang dan berhasil mendaratkan kakinya di dinding bangunan itu. Pacuan adrenalin membuatnya terengah-engah dan jantung memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh heran pada tangan kirinya yang masih menancapkan ujung tali mistis itu di dinding, menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke jalanan.

"SEMBARANGAN! Kamu kira aku robot sekarang, haaah?!" Jean mengumpat.

_["Bukan begitu! Kita akan bertarung bersama, kan?"] _balas Marco, suaranya terdengar jelas dari dalam kepala Jean. _["Aku hanya bisa mengendalikan setengah tubuhmu saja, tapi kau tetap bisa mengontrol semuanya. Anggap saja yang barusan ini pengenalan dari apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Jadi, sekarang Jean tahu kan, apa yang harus dilakukan?"]_

Kini Titan itu membalikkan tubuhnya pada mereka, bibirnya yang lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi yang siap memotong-motong sarapan paginya. Kakinya yang kurus mulai melangkah, lebar dan semakin lebar.

Kalau mau jujur, Jean agak takut juga...

Tapi ia harus hidup—bukan. Mereka harus hidup. Menyingkirkan status mental pengacau itu jauh-jauh, Jean melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat di dinding. Belajar _parkour _akhirnya berguna juga. Ia melompat dan menembakkan sulur lagi ke sisi gedung lainnya, berayun cepat menghindari tangan raksasa yang berniat menerkamnya. Ditembakkan lagi tali itu ke gedung tempat awal ia berpijak untuk berputar di balik punggung Titan dan mengayunkan tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

Jean jadi teringat bagaimana Levi memusnahkan arwah kehilangan akal berbadan jumbo ini. Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

Dari ketinggian yang setara dengan lima lantai gedung apartemen, Jean menukik tajam. Melakukan _frontflip _720 derajat, teriakan lantang menggema disusul tebasan kilat.

Raksasa itu pun tumbang, luka dalam membujur pun menganga di tengkuknya. Terlihat figur pemuda bersurai cokelat susu dengan sebelah badan berlapis hitam berdiri sambil terengah-engah sebelum melompat turun dari punggung Titan dengan lesu. Tak terasa aksinya tadi menguras habis energinya, maka ia biarkan tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh lemas, pedang di tangan kanannya lenyap. Ia perhatikan fisik raksasa itu berubah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang melayang ke langit dalam kedamaian.

Lapisan hitam yang menyelimuti sisi kiri Jean meninggalkan tempatnya perlahan. Benang-benang halus itu kembali berkumpul, membentuk kaki, tangan, kepala dan badan—yang setengah lengkap seperti sedia kala.

Jean melihat sosok itu berjongkok di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, mengutarakan beragam rasa syukur dan pujian yang tulus. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemas sebagai tanggapan sebelum matanya terasa begitu berat. Ia lihat bagaimana biji kecoklatan itu berubah cemas—dan takut. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah panggilan-panggilan namanya sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

.

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Pagi itu lingkungan apartemen mendadak ramai. Bagaimana tidak—ketika ada ibu-ibu hendak pergi ke supermarket terdekat, ia menemukan seorang pemuda tergeletak pingsan di jalur konblok dekat taman utama. Usaha ibu itu untuk membangunkannya didengar beberapa warga sekitar, menambah beberapa warga lain untuk mendekati—atau sekedar melihatnya saja.

Marco tidak bisa membawanya sendirian (sisi lain, bagaimana kalau ada orang lihat seonggok manusia tak sadarkan diri melayang masuk apartemen? Marco masih sayang kewarasan mereka). Ia harus terima kondisinya sebagai makhluk yang tidak bisa diajak berinteraksi oleh orang biasa. Rasanya menyebalkan di saat-saat seperti ini menjadi tidak berguna...

"P-permisi..."

Kerumunan itu menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki muda—astaga, apa dia pemain basket?

"Maaf, dia tetangga saya... bolehkah saya membawanya?" tanya pemuda itu gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Marco mengamati si lelaki jangkung yang balas meliriknya. Sepasang bola hijau gelap itu melebar sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus kepada Jean. Setelah orang sekitar mengiyakan permintaan si pemuda, ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa dahi dan leher Jean. Saat itu lah Marco melihat sosok lain.

Lelaki berambut pirang cepak, wajahnya tegas layaknya serdadu, badannya tinggi-besar dan kekar bak _lineback _pemain American Football. Ia mengenakan mantel kulit hitam selutut berkerah tinggi, kancingnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan baju putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitamnya. Matanya yang kuning menyala menyorot tajam, di tengah-tengah sklera segelap Palung Mariana. Marco tersentak ketika lelaki itu menatapnya.

Seram...

Lelaki tinggi berambut hitam pendek itu pun mengangkat Jean dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ketika si rambut pirang hendak menyusul, ia mengangguk pada Marco—sebuah isyarat untuk datang bersama mereka. Meski sedikit ragu, Marco tetap mengikutinya. Sepasang arwah-kontraktor ini mengetahui sesuatu, ia yakini itu.

# # # # # **TBC? **# # # # #

* * *

_(A/N)_

_Akhirnya rampung - Orz  
Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang berkesan :')  
Tapi entah kenapa saya dapet bayangan yang bagus buat apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya 8)  
Sekarang cari2 waktu di sela-sela kuliah dulu... _( 'w')d

Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca~ :D

_Mohon review/kritik/sarannya, saya masih belajar. _:)


End file.
